blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 58: Red Thread of Fate
Kei quietly sits on the back porch. He tries to sit and meditate. Alexandria joins him on the porch and then begins to imitate him. Kei: (Without moving) Alexandria? Alexandria: (Looking over) Hm? Kei: You don’t have to do this. Alexandria: But we haven’t had a lot of peace and quiet or done anything since we’ve been here. Kei: I’m sure you’ve heard a lot of embarrassing stories about me from my parents by now. Alexandria: Well, yeah, but they told me a lot of cool things about you too. Kei: I suppose I’ve had my moments. Alexandria: Is it really true all of your siblings were really rambunctious? Kei: Yeah, we were. We were as energetic as a lot of kids might be. Alexandria: I’m jealous. Kei: Hm? Why? Alexandria: I’m an only child, I didn’t have any siblings. Kei: Believe me, growing up, my sisters were annoying to me. Alexandria: But you love them now? Kei: I loved my sisters all my life, but doesn’t mean I liked them all the time. Alexandria: Hm? Kei: Believe me, getting dressed up in dresses by your sisters simply because you’re outnumbered, really sucks. Alexandria: (Laughs, imagining Kei as a kid in a dress) That’s actually really funny Kei. Kei: Then you and my sister’s share the same sense of humor. Alexandria: I still think you’re lucky. Kei: Now I do, they all rely on me in their own little way. Alexandria: And it sounds like they’re asking for more help from you. Kei: True, wasn’t expecting Rie to want to learn how to fight. Alexandria: How do you think the others are doing? Kei: Good, I hope. Elsewhere, the two of them, Yuka and Akio stand off, knowing that each of them only needed one hit to end the other. Mai and Isao watch on. Mai was worried about Yuka, for sure. She was on pins and needles watching this fight go on. Mai: I’m curious, Isao. Isao: What’s that? Mai: Have you ever been so nervous about watching someone die? Isao: I can understand why you’d be nervous, but I haven’t. Mai: Then you can’t fully understand how I feel right now. Isao: I suppose not. Mai: I don’t want to see her die, Isao. Isao: I don’t either, Mai. The two wait for them to make a move. Akio: (Twirling his daggers) Ah, so much fun, so much fun. Yuka: (shakes her head) You’re twisted. I may have killed people but I’ve never “had fun” fighting someone to the death. Akio: That’s why I’m having so much fun. If I’m going to die, might as well go smiling. But it seems you’re all business under that boy-ish appearance. Yuka: I’m always serious when it comes to life and death. Akio: So boring, I prefer to have fun in everything I do, why bother doing something if you aren’t having fun? Yuka: Then we fight for completely different reasons. I fight for survival….I have for years. Mai: (Thinking) For years huh… Akio: So you really are a black widow after all huh? Killing everyone that didn’t bother in your life. I wonder if you’ll do the same to that girl over there when you’re done with her. Yuka: Think whatever you want. It’s useless to try and explain how I am to you. Akio: (Not paying attention to Yuka, shouting at Mai) Obviously Isao doesn’t have a girlfriend, so she must be yours. How’s it feel knowing I’m about to kill her? Mai remains quiet, though underneath she was ready to shoot him herself. Yuka: Stigma shot! A beam like bullet flies straight at Akio, hitting him but apparently doing absolutely nothing. Akio: (Looking) Still alive, huh. Must have touched a nerve huh? Does she really mean that much to you? Yuka: She means more than the world to me. Akio: Another Miwa and Makoto pairing, huh? They’ve been popping up everywhere lately. A human dating a beastkin, how unsurprising. So what if she were to die? (Evilly smiles) Yuka: Not happening. Remember what I said? Akio: (Ignores Her) Tethered Fates. Suddenly, a red string appears around his arm and a second appears around Mai’s. Akio: I wouldn’t do anything hasty if I were you. Mai tries to rip the string off her arm, but it doesn’t flinch at her trying to remove it. Isao can’t even cut through the string. Isao: Akio, explain yourself! Akio: Oh, its very simple. Now if Yuka kills me, Mai dies too. Pretty cool, don’t you think? (Evilly smiles) Yuka: Coward...You goddamn coward. Akio: Now now, I’d be careful who you name call, you wouldn’t want me to die, now would you? He takes one of his daggers and cuts into his left arm. Mai screams out in pain from and blood could be seen pouring down her right arm, the same as with Akio. Akio: You understand now, just how high the stakes have gotten? I’m a gambling man after all. And I don’t like to go down by myself. Yuka: So you can’t take that you were defeated so you make it so its a lose lose. Akio: I’m just rolling the dice, you’re the one being forced to take the risks. Yuka: Hmph your fight was with me. Akio: I’ve taken your girl hostage. Oh so sorry, I’m so miserable. Perhaps I should just kill myself. He holds the dagger up to his neck, and Mai can feel the dagger press up to her neck. Yuka immediately shoots the knife out of his hand only hitting the knife and not his hand or body. Yuka: Now now lets not be suicidal now. I thought gamblers were better than that. Akio: Says the woman who’s never heard of a bluff. (Smiles) Yuka: Well can’t be too sure nowadays some people have terrible bluffs. Mai rubs the spot where she felt the knife press against her skin on her neck. Isao: Are you alright? Mai: (Nodding) I’m fine. Yuka: (tosses her revolvers away) Well what are you going to try now? Akio: My, my, you’ve become submissive all of a sudden. (Evilly smiles) Why don’t you get on your knees. Yuka: I was right when I said you were a pervert (gets down on her knees) Akio: (As he walks toward her) Sorry, but the only person who has a dirty mind here is you. And besides, I’ve dated much more prettier women than either of you. He lifts his right leg and kicks her straight in the head. Yuka falls to the ground from the kick, spitting out blood as she righted herself. Akio: My, you have such an ugly face. He lifts his left leg and kick her straight in the head. Yuka: (coughs up more blood) And I’ve felt worse hits from children. Akio: I guess your spirit will take more breaking. He kicks her in the gut, hard, with his right foot. Yuka cries out in pain as she takes the punishment. Mai: Yuka! Isao holds her back. Isao: Don’t get involved, Mai. Mai: The hell are you talking about?! I can’t just let her die in front of my eyes! Isao: If you get yourself involved, it’ll just be tougher for Yuka. Mai: And I just have to stand here and just let him dish out punishment to Yuka?! Akio leans his head back. Akio: How’s it fun being a hostage. Mai: Shut up you bastard! Akio: My, such sharp tongues you two. Yuka: I-Is that all you’ve got…? Akio: And still so high-spirited, I love it! He kicks her in the head again. Akio: I would’ve hated if you broke like a piece of fine china. Yuka struggles to get back up from the ground, limbs shaking from the exertion. Akio: Why don’t you beg for your girlfriend’s life? Yuka: H-How...stupid...do...you...think…I...am…? Akio: Oh, maybe I should make you beg for your life instead? Akio kicks her in the gut with his left foot. Yuka cries out in pain again, unable to get back up. Akio: How about telling me how the bottom of my shoe tastes. He rubs his right foot on her face. Yuka: (muffled) How...do…you think? Akio: (Sarcastically) I would hope it smells like rainbows. Yuka: (Sarcastically) Oh it reallllllly does~ (coughs) Akio: (Sarcastically) Good! Now all your dreams can come true. Akio kicks her in the stomach to force her away from him. Yuka’s body flies back from the kick skidding against the ground. Mai: Yuka! Are you alright! Yuka: I...I’m...f-fine… Mai having had enough pulls her own gun out and before Isao can stop her, she moves in front of Yuka. Akio: I think you should move. Mai: No, you. She holds the gun up just underneath her chin. Akio: … Mai: This stupid game of chicken can be played both ways. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter